Until It Hits the Rocks
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [Warning: First Avatar fic] Takes place after Aang leaves to find Appa. The tension among the group intensifies as Toph's behavior towards Sokka and Suki becomes harsher and Katara gets the wrong idea. See inside for pairings. DISCONTINUED.


"**_Until It Hits the Rocks"_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender. If I did I'd know more about it then I do. I just started watching it. (Sweat drop) I also don't own Mr. Brightside by the Killers which, aside from the 'movie', inspired this.

Pairings: Sokka/Suki, eventually Sokka/Toph. Aang/Katara, Zuko/Jen, Iroh/Jun (once I see more of her I guess because I know tons of you like it), and whatever else I can find that works. Slight Sokka/Yue and Sokka/Ty Lee too but Sokka/Yue is gonna shock the HELL out of you. I hope anyway.

**Warning: This is my FIRST avatar fic that I've written and I DO NOT know the show so well so if I make any mistakes, _please_ help me. I've been watching episodes on to try and help but anything you can offer would mean a lot. Also I DO NOT like Meng so I'm sorry if I end up being mean to her and you like her. Also a beta would be appreciated as well… or, hell, a co-writer who's ok with these pairings and won't mess with them. (grumbles at lack of Zuko/Jen-fans) **

_**I've been comin' outta my cage**_

_**And I've been doin' just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss…-- "Mr. Birghtside", the Killers**_

**Chapter One – Sarcastic Brightside **

"Any day now, Snoozles." The only response the earth-bender received was a series of grumbles, a grunt, and the irritable bellowing of his snores, each time more drool trailing down his chin. Toph growled, stomping one of her 'all-seeing feet' into the ground, a spire of rock growing from beneath the snoozing Sokka, only to be absorbed back, repeating this over and over again, tossing him into the air then smashing him back onto it as he fell. "Gyah! Okay, okay, I'm awake, I'm awake, Katara make her stop!"

His younger, more level-headed sister turned giving him a disapproving look. "You know, Sokka, she'd stop picking on you… _this_ bad, if you woke up for once."

"JUST GET ME DOWN!"

Katara sighed, "Toph."

"Heh, wimpy ponytail." The tomboy ceased and the older boy screamed as he came crashing down to Earth. "Get up, I've done worse there's no way that still hurt you." With that she turned around, trying harder to ignore his 'crying' than she let on.

Katara assisted her brother reluctantly in standing up, staring as her younger friend walked away. She tended to be a little harsh on everyone but never like that. She was easier on Aang the last time they saw him (still looking for Appa), and she was definitely nicer to her now… yet ever since the day Aang left, she was colder, like the day they met her. _'Maybe she misses Aang? What if… she liked him?'_ Katara didn't like that thought at all. She had finally made friends with the 'rocker' at Ba Sing Se that day and she didn't want to ruin it over a boy.

The water bender's eyes widened as she rapidly shook her head. _'Why would I fight with her over Aang? It's not like I like him or anything. I should be helping her, not getting these crazy ideas!'_ With that she turned to her brother. "Come on, we have to go get Suki. She's probably been waiting for hours." She blinked when she realized Sokka wasn't there any more but trying to catch up with Toph, assuming she knew where his girlfriend was. Katara sighed and ran after them, "Guys, wait up!"

**---With Suki---**

The female warrior sat before a mirror, readying herself for the ongoing journey. She repainted the traditional make-up of her tribe, adjusting the armor to her liking. Pleased with her progress she smiled in the mirror. This had turned out better than she had ever hoped. She was with Sokka and his friends (minus Aang) and best of all, he loved her back. He was finally hers, despite the other women he's had in his life. It worried her at first, but now she couldn't be more okay with it.

That's when it hit her. It wasn't just the women in Sokka's life she may have had to worry about…

**---Flash Back---**

As Toph sank Suki knew what she had to do. Despite the protest of her companions she leapt in to freezing waters to rescue the almost never helpless twelve-year-old. From the moment they reached the surface she expected form what little she knew of the girl an insulting remark of how she could've died (big maybe, Toph's not the kind to care about someone who was basically a stranger she supposed), a slap on the face and a 'LET GO OF ME, FAERIE FIGHTER!', or even a simple 'hmph' followed by a glare. Imagine her surprise when she saw the weary, blind eyes filled with something she would bet her own eyes held whenever Sokka was in her midst. Not only that, but she kissed her! Yes, it was only on the cheek, but Toph's not the cute little girl with a crush type of person! Still, despite the kiss and the whisper of a name she barely caught, she smiled. It wasn't her she kissed… her unseeing eyes saw past the woman warrior and saw only the goofy powerless Sokka.

**---End Flash Back---**

Suki knew this shouldn't have worried her. After all, Toph was just a little girl. A powerful and most definitely skilled one but a little girl all the same. Sokka was a man, whiney and immature, but a man all the same. Even if there were no age difference between the two Suki knew Toph _enough_ to know that she would never make a move on him. She was too proud, or possibly, now she she's seen them kissing, too ashamed. She would guess that it hurt her deeply and that pain was not something she openly accepted, physically or emotionally. Despite knowing the girl would despise her further than she probably already did, she pitied her. It must've been so hard dealing with that heart ache at such a young age.

"Suki!"

Startled from her thoughts, she turned around abruptly to see Sokka and Katara crawling into her tent. "You'll never be a good fighter if you keep sleeping in." she smirked playfully. Sokka pouted, "Why is the entire female race picking on me today?" She folded his arms looking away, bottom lip out and eyes teary. Katara smiled a little at his immaturity then became serious, grinning with determination in her eyes. "Ready to go, Suki?"

She nodded, "Yes. But where is Toph?"

Sokka shrugged, returning to his 'tough macho' self. "I don't know! She got all mad when I wouldn't wake up then stormed off somewhere all emo-like!" Ignoring the strange adjective used to describe the missing member Suki frowned as her suspicion of Toph seeing them together was confirmed by those words. "I see."

As is sensing her worry, Katara waved her hands nervously, "It's probably no big deal, and I mean Toph's probably just getting impatient about moving on." She offered. As reasonable as it was though Suki wasn't completely satisfied but so Sokka himself didn't catch on she nodded with a meek smile, "You're probably right. Let's go find her then."

**---With Toph---**

She sat on a large rock, head on her hands and elbows on her knees. They'd have no problem finding her here whether she liked it or not but decided she shouldn't give Katara a hard time. Aang left, she had it bad enough. She couldn't care less about the other two, or so she told herself. "It's not like I'm engaged to him or anything, I just meant it for him since I don't know how else to thank him for helping me out. Dork… I didn't even need help; I'm capable of doing things for my_self_. Why'd she have to go and dive in after me?" She gritted her teeth, her milky eyes shitting tightly, the ground shaking slightly. She forced herself to relax more, sighing and lying on the stone, flat on her back, hand cupped over her stomach, which began to feel sick the more she thought about this. "It was only a kiss…"

'_So why did it end up like this?'_

-

**_Now they're goin' to bed_**

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head but she's touchin' his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let. Me. Go.**_

_**And I just can't looks it's killing me**_

_**They're taking control…**_

_**Jealousy**_

_**Turning Saints into the say**_

_**Turning through sick lullaby**_

_**Choking on your alibi**_

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes…**_

_**Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside (I am Toph Brightside)**_

-

-

-

**_A/N:_ Was everyone in character enough? I tried, and I'm sorry if it's not long enough. If you read my other fics, you'll see I have a bad habit of doing that. Please comment, even if you don't like it. You have a keyboard and a mouse, there's no reason for you not to so please.(offers anything and everything for reviews) Also, if you could… tell me where it'd be possible to make the setting that'd be great too!(Nervous laugh, scratches the back of head)(Feels retarded)**


End file.
